<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纽带 by Taubenton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325837">纽带</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton'>Taubenton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom!Yuusei, Exorcisms, M/M, Memory Loss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蓝发青年飘忽的眼神终于还是落到了游星的身上，他转过身怔怔地盯住游星的脸，悄声念了一句“使命”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>纽带</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>锈迹满布的辅助型机器人持续地发出单纯嘈杂的“咔咔”声，在游星听来却都是怨灵可怖的哭号——那些聚集其上的因旧Moment暴走而亡故的人，正迫切地寻求杀戮生灵来平息不甘与仇恨，能力甚至发展到了能够调动实验室原有的大中型仪器的地步，大概是受到了更上级怪物的引导。</p><p>腹部再次遭受显像管的重击，游星呛咳着稳住特制的手枪，在打开医疗室大门的同时打落了前冲偷袭的操作板。“咕、唔……”游星努力抵住机械门，空出左手上锁。发黑的视野警示了眩晕感的加速回归，血腥气充斥在口鼻中，令人作呕。时而尖锐时而沉闷的不懈撞击尚在门外撕扯处于临界的神经，怨灵的吐息早已无可阻拦地弥漫在整个医疗室底部，向靠在生物床后的游星抽去剥落的指爪。</p><p>现在还不是被终止的时候。即使思维模糊到失去构筑生路的能力，这个念头依然坚定地在大脑中奔走。游星眨眨眼，利用左手的血污，在灰白的地板上绘制净化驱灵的符号。他吟唱着拥有相同效果的固定章节，近身的怨灵随即爆发刺耳的尖叫。因门锁正确开启而触发的清亮电子音女声划破室内非自然的嘈杂。</p><p>“医疗室B08，解锁。感谢您的——”语音戛然而止，看来是内部回路被破坏了。伴随着一阵轻微的嗡鸣，机器人果决地移动到生物床后。游星当即把手狠狠按在血符上，骤然爆发的白光震碎了部分围绕机器人周身的扭曲人面。来了。他稍稍得意地朝对手的备用电源扔了一罐高浓度圣水，起身持枪戒备。</p><p>腾升的水雾中猛地抽出一只黑色的巨爪扼住游星的上身，毫无怜悯地砸在了未损毁的医疗仪器上，衍生的分肢谨慎地扯落了威胁尚存的精巧火器。“活物，人、人类。”巨爪手背中瞬间拟造的器官嘶吼着，一面断续地呕出炽热的漆状物。黑色的胶质滴落在游星的外衣和外裤上，灼出的新鲜伤口异常迅速地溃烂。</p><p>疼和热在窒息导致的痛苦面前似乎不值一提。要死去了？父亲的事、纹样的事……游星无力地撕扯着眼前异变凸起的怪物，只有粘稠的皮肤组织能够被破坏，对怪物不成伤害。</p><p>真希望……还没有结束。他阖上眼。</p><p> </p><p>“游星。”</p><p>“游星，跟上我。”</p><p>“看着吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这个声音……？后腰纹样处的异动，辅以强光的冲击迫使游星睁开了眼。明亮的视野内，陌生的人形在蓝色荧光的包裹下如同利刃，轻易地穿透了异化的机器人本体，即便聚集的亡魂也在闪烁中哀鸣着窜动，它们依旧目标明确地前后袭击在场的另一人。人形沉默着挥出手，漂浮的荧光跃成火焰的姿态捕食企图逃脱的怨灵，弱小的猎物群在灼刺中四散为烟尘。秽物侵占的物体也被清理一新。</p><p>游星抬手挡住四下冲开的炎浪。是火焰么。那个时候，是不是也有这样的情景？胸口的压迫感完全消失，游星不由自主地摊开手，荧光静滞在掌心，明明是火焰的造型，却是温水缓慢流过的感觉，甚至身体的疼痛也稍稍减轻了。</p><p>“你——”他正想开口，光芒骤然回射入人形之中，医疗室随之恢复了潮湿昏暗的面目。</p><p> </p><p>失去光芒映衬的人形跪倒在显出原貌的地板上，从背后看也不过是一个身材较为高大的普通人。漂浮的灰黑烟尘下落沾染了纯蓝的发梢，却削不去他特有的张扬气质。</p><p>腿上的伤口牵制着游星的动作，但并不妨碍他接近那人的决心。“没事吧？”游星轻轻扳过对方的肩膀。讶于那人衬着干净相貌的无神双眼，游星维持着搭手的动作，仅仅只是小心地增加了两人的距离。蓝发青年飘忽的眼神终于还是落到了游星的身上，他转过身怔怔地盯住游星的脸，悄声念了一句“使命”。</p><p>“什……”</p><p>“纽带。”</p><p>“喂，没事吧？”</p><p>“这里。”青年突然伸手按住游星的后腰，恰好覆在那枚自游星记事起就存在的奇异纹样上。游星向侧边偏了一记，选择性地忽略了青年诡谲的行为，急切地顺着话语追问，“知道吗，这个纹样的事？”</p><p>像是察觉到反响不良，高大的青年有些滑稽地摆出了歪头的动作，缩回手端坐着，移开视线望向虚空中的某一点。“联结的事，”他顿了顿，补充道，“很早就决定了。”</p><p>他在说什么？游星眯了眯眼。虽然不确定是什么东西，还是先从这里离开再调查比较好。就算那阵荧光还算有效，但身体还是有些支持不住了。</p><p>“是需要。”青年平淡地开口解释，语毕头部受到冲击似的后退，屈身抗拒着游星的触碰。他几乎是颤抖着重复了一遍，“是需要。是游星。</p><p>“——游星。”放弃了继续斗争，青年忽地凑近，试探性地舔吻游星的嘴角。</p><p>纹样起反应了。“你是谁？”不顾伤口的疼痛，游星极力推开他，摇晃着意图起身占据主导优势。</p><p>矛盾地结合了呆愣与锐利的青年简洁有效地制止了游星不稳的后仰趋势，托起游星置于面前的生物床上，意外细心地避开了大面积的灼伤创口。他俯眼扫视着怪物留下的痕迹，露出了明显带有悲伤的可怜表情，然后一手探入游星的底衫中再次准确无误地抵达纹样所在处，规律而熟稔地用指腹描摹着印于皮肤之上的复杂线条。相较而言更显粗糙的薄茧，以及圆润指甲的刮划引得游星不住地瑟缩。可恶，力量悬殊过大，这样完全没办法。在躲避幅度受痛感限制的态势下，游星计划屈膝撞击青年的腹部，陡然清明的大脑构思着反击对方并回收调查的方案及其备用。</p><p>未列入计算的情况是，青年预见一般制住了下位者膝盖的动作，在摊开手掌顺着长裤内缝上抚的终点轻轻刮弄着性器底部，随后利落地解开了游星的皮带。</p><p>“你这家伙……！”游星惊得一挺身，吃力地出拳打在青年的头顶。那人一副毫无感觉的样子将游星的手腕松松压入床垫中，但又在注意到游星吃痛忍耐的表情时莫名慌张地放开了手，思索一阵后低头抵住游星的前额，恍若虔诚的信徒。气息缠绕间，后腰的纹样处隐约出现了之前的流水体感。过往的记忆片段零碎地被筛选显现眼前，游星逐渐认识到这个人很可能就是他猜测的自我保护机制本体，“你是谁？”</p><p>“记不起来。”青年苦恼地皱眉，他侧过脸，轻啄着游星的下唇。许久未体验的、精神毒素般的安逸感漫过全身，游星不自觉地放松神经，接受了这种亲昵举措，甚至主动地前凑迎上对方的动作。在做什么呢？你想问我什么？谁？答案是什么？青年的舌循着空隙舔入，带着一丝询问拂过腔壁上颚。游星闭上眼，发出呼噜的喉音，青年游移至颈部轻咬着凸起的喉结，闲余的左手褪下游星较为宽松的底裤，揉搓起微勃的性器。受控于他人的微妙心理使得游星被动地环住了青年寻求支持，完全不同于自渎的巨大差异促使他咬牙忍住呻吟。</p><p>蓝色的发丝蹭在颊上，青年温热的呼吸似有若无地喷入耳内，下腹的不耐感快速堆积。游星微微并起腿，便于进行腰部的配合。“到底，要做什么……哈、啊！”青年注意到了对方漏出的上扬音，停下手上的运动，无言地扶住游星的性器，张口含入顶部的伞状物，恶质地用舌尖反复刺激着铃口。“这，这种事……你唔……”游星推搡着青年的头部，一手捂住自己的嘴，抵住床垫的侧脸泛着贪餍的红色，涎液濡出一片不规则的深渍——真是，太舒服了。舒服得有些过头了。</p><p>柱体受到了细心照料，青年的舌精准灵活地施力各处，阴囊和更下的会阴部则由双手负责，不紧不慢地揉捏着。舔舐的声响在较为空旷的医疗室中无限放大。初次被人如此对待的游星揪住了身下老旧的床单，下身的着物不知道什么时候已经挂在脚踝处，那人蓝色的头发时不时地蹭着双腿，光裸的大腿在人体的温度和医疗室偏冷空气的交替影响下发颤。青年认真的神情唤回了耻于直视的游星的理智，瞬间涌出的无数疑惑却一下子被射精的前兆打断了，游星急忙开口道，“要、要去了。快放嗯——”青年无视了请求的话语，牢牢握住游星的胯部，将勃起整根吞入口中。游星瞪大双眼，从未有过任何一次高潮的到来能让他体验到自己完全沉溺于快感的海洋，仿佛精神面上的开关被直接拨到了最高感度的位置。除下腹以外，纹样处间续孕出的酥麻亦使他不得不瘫软在床上喘气。</p><p>溅出的精液沾在青年的微红的脸颊与手背上，他收回观察游星的视线，无顾忌地舔去左手和嘴角的浊液，探身拉掉床侧的医疗用品柜门翻出一个保存完好的密封罐。</p><p>“还可以继续吗？”那个声音又在游星的大脑中响起。</p><p>“什么继续？”</p><p>“伤已经愈合了吧？”青年不确定地问道，向后捋了一把额发，随手打开罐盖。</p><p>“你在说……？！”</p><p>游星被翻成跪趴的姿势，股间淋上了滑腻冰凉的液体。青年撩开游星的上衣，细密的吻印在纹样处的同时以拇指试探着未受开发的穴口，浅浅地来回戳刺，“游星……”他贴着那块特殊的肌肤喘息着念出这个名字，滚烫的鼻息熨过麦色的侧腰，另一只手沿着臀部向前抚上前胸，偏粗糙的掌心反复磨过对方柔软的乳首，感受其逐渐挺立变硬的过程。</p><p>薄薄的床单中无法掩去游星加重的呻吟，他放弃思考为什么被这个人玩弄私处会产生这样难以抗拒的愉悦感，甚至阻碍了他说出任何一句反对的话，只希望能再近一些、再深一些，最好能够触及肉体外壳下的灵魂。多年来无所反应的纹样也投奔敌军阵营，不停地代为回应每一次的接触，向他的全身传达着意为接纳与契合的信号，促使他发出更为急促柔软的呻吟。他感觉的到青年已换成食指，正在抚开内壁，努力没入内部温暖的未垦之地，而他的背脊完完全全沦为唇齿的奴隶，期待于青年再次啃咬他右侧的肩胛骨。游走的手二度抚摸起游星疲软的性器，后穴中的手指增至三只，罐中的液体和带出的肠液配合地慢速滑下大腿，与粘腻的汗液混为一道。然后游星听见了金属碰撞的声音。</p><p>温度明显高于手指的性器磨蹭着游星的会阴，又向上轻触着湿润的私处。“不要害怕。”青年安慰性质地扶着游星的腰，推入自己的性器。“怎……怎么能……哈啊……”游星将自己的脸埋入双臂的间隙中，肩膀大幅度地抖动着。</p><p>进、进来了，要被填满了——他胡乱地向前爬去，却被捞回青年身前箍住双腿顶入最深的地方，纹样的加持使得他顺从本意地蜷起脚趾。“咿——嗯、咕唔……”生理性的泪水沾湿了游星的下睫毛，它们可怜地糊在了一起。青年的呻吟忽远忽近，两个人凌乱的喘息之间夹杂着连接处的水声。</p><p>游星的大脑中闪烁过一阵亮光，这些相似的萤火杂乱地自由排列成组，大体上绘出了一条宽阔的波纹。波纹再度外展扩成长河，急流中翻腾着狂喜，所过之处的破碎都被一一填补，散发着温柔的金色。他还没细想这条所谓的河流，组织无力的思考就被连续的撞击占据了。青年像是完全了解了他一般择出数个敏感点进退碾转，双方的音量都不自觉地加大，毫无收敛的呻吟荡在医疗室中，不时地掺着几句并不单纯的“游星”。</p><p>身体又被转为面对面的姿势，游星想要并拢双腿，却只能堪堪夹住青年的腰，对方愉悦中仍包含莫名悲伤的神色让游星忍不住搂过青年的肩膀分享了一个湿吻，拉长的细丝坠在晕出红色的锁骨上。分开时青年露出一个纯粹的微笑，先前后翘的蓝发因为汗湿的缘故落在额前，为这张本就清爽的面孔增添了稚气。他把住游星膝后的腘窝下压，让自己的性器触到一个刚刚得知的特殊位置。</p><p>“——”太厉害了，身体已经不是自己的了，下身好像融化成了一团，游星模糊地想。他后仰抓住床单，挺立的乳首被青年顺势含入口中拨弄，在热流射入甬道的同时失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>醒来了。游星眨了眨眼——熟悉的医疗室、熟悉的气味还有背后并不熟悉的体温，左手叠扣着，他被青年完全地圈在怀抱中，这样的距离完全能感受到那人安稳的呼吸。新生的金色纽带在精神空间中流动着，另一端透出难以忽视的安心与信赖……纽带？</p><p>几小时前的经历让游星难得地恼怒了，剧烈的情绪波动直接作用到从熟睡中惊醒的青年身上。那人在惊慌中向后退缩，在游星的拳打中自己前紧紧闭上眼举起双手，大声叫道，“暴力反对！”</p><p>出手的轨迹因为下身的异样而偏离目标，穿过了霎时转为浅蓝色的青年的右耳，游星无法控制地向前扑下床。外轮廓微微发光的半透明物体更快地朝外移动，在半空实体化护住了上方的游星，砰地磕倒在地。</p><p>“啊——痛。”方才异化的青年揉着后脑，左臂依然保护性地揽着游星，“唉？！游星你……”T恤的领口被身上人拉下，胸口同样的纹样恰巧收回了最后一缕荧光。</p><p>“这个，究竟是什么东西？你到底是什么？”游星立刻更换了一个更富威胁性的姿势压住青年的腹部。</p><p>“是、是布鲁诺哦。”</p><p>“名字吗？”</p><p>自称“布鲁诺”的青年快速点头认可，“还有这个‘印记’，说了我是属于游星的事。”</p><p>游星只是偏头俯视他，示意继续解释。</p><p>“我的话，应该是游星的护身符吧。确切来说，既不是人，也不是灵，但是拥有灵的形态。具体的由来与原因，都不记得了。”</p><p>“为什么之前不知道自己的名字？”</p><p>“之前……？”</p><p>“做爱的时候。”</p><p>“……那时候我根本没有独立意识。直到纽带建立之后印记才告诉了我名字。虽然说了一部分的事，我的问题却一个都没有回答。”</p><p>“怎样直接接触印记？”游星问道。</p><p>布鲁诺却摇了摇头，“不知道。”</p><p>游星怀疑地看着他。布鲁诺叹了口气，“不相信的话，顺着纽带来找我吧。”他迟疑地拉过游星的右手按在自己胸口的纹样上。</p><p> </p><p>金色纽带的尽头是一整个白色空间，场地中央的高级电子显示屏上简单地挂着“布鲁诺”“游星”“保护”“使命”四个词语。</p><p>“这里差不多就是我的全部了。”</p><p>“这几个词，是合作的意思吗？”</p><p>“很可能哦。因为纽带的存在，我可以从游星的地方得到能量储备，而逆向的游星能够做到直接获取。毕竟我的能力在除灵方面可是很有效的。”</p><p>“是通过做爱的方式吧。”</p><p>“……啊。”白色的空间竟然有些微妙地变红了几秒，“真不愧是游星，我还以为会非常排斥呢。”</p><p>“也……不是。但是再舒服的事情也要有限度——就算这种事情对于男人来说，既不会失去也不会得到什么。”</p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁诺目不转睛地盯着游星研究默认强制锁定的电子锁，稍微有些后悔因贪心而选择实体抱着游星睡去的决定，不过幸好及时清理了无意识中制造的混乱。非常感谢设备完善的B08室！布鲁诺悄悄对着生物床鞠了一躬，纽带传来的深深不解使他的注意力又回到了门禁系统闪烁的荧光屏上。他快速地扫过下翻的字符串，突然构思出了整个程式的改造方案。游星也显然掌握了布鲁诺的进度，眼里夹着疑问看向他。</p><p>“看到这些东西，总觉得想起了什么。”布鲁诺不好意思地笑了笑，作出了如何操作的指示。</p><p> </p><p>“医疗室B08，解锁。感谢您的登入。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>